Good Night, Daddy!
by Just-Sky
Summary: AU, Post! war. Harry dan putranya yang baru berusia 4 tahun mengunjungi ke tempat seseorang yang sangat mereka cintai. OOC, Slash, Mpreg


Dislaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J. K. Rowlings

Warning : AU, OOC, Mpreg, Slash, Character death!

Pairing : DMHP

* * *

AN : Ini adalah Oneshot, idenya muncul ketika aku ngedengerin lagunya milik Mariah Carey yang judulnya Bye Bye. aku nggak kebayang gimana jadinya, tapi aku berhasil mewujudkan ide gila itu. Aku nggak tahu gimana pendapat kalian nantinya setelah membaca, jadi... selamat membaca aja!

* * *

**GOOD NIGHT, DADDY!**

**By**

**Sky**

**

* * *

**"Mommy, hari ini kita mau ke mana?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia 4 tahun padanya.

Anak laki-laki itu memegang sebuket bunga berwarna putih bersih di tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya memegang tangan 'ibu'-nya dengan sangat erat. Ia melihat di mana ia bersama 'ibu'-nya berada, wajahnya menjadi bersinar saat ia tahu ke mana mereka akan pergi.

"Apakah kita akan mengunjungi Daddy?" tanyanya lagi dengan penuh antusias.

"Tentu, James. Kita akan mengunjungi Daddy hari ini." Jawab Harry kepada puteranya dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya, saat ia melihat James berpaling darinya, Harry menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mengusap sebutir air mata yang jatuh tanpa sengaja dari pelupuk matanya.

Harry menatap puteranya yang baru berusia 4 tahun itu dengan sedih, ia begitu mirip dengan suaminya dan itu membuat hatinya ingin menangis. James Harrison Malfoy, ia adalah anak kecil yang begitu bersinar pada usia 4 tahun. Memiliki rambut pirang platinum seperti Draco namun ia mewarisi sepasang mata emerald milik Harry, James adalah buah hati mereka berdua dan membuat siapa saja menjadi senang saat melihatnya. Dia bertubuh kecil karena usianya yang sangat muda, namun Harry dapat melihat kalau James akan tumbuh menjadi seorang laki-laki yang penuh cinta seperti Daddy-nya

"Kita sudah sampai, Mommy. Aku harap Daddy segera kembali, aku sangat merindukannya." Kata James, ia berlari menghampiri sebuah batu nisan besar yang ada di atas bukit itu. Batu nisan itu adalah satu-satunya yang ada di sana, dengan ukiran yang sangat indah dan berwarna putih bersih karena terbuat dari batu pualam.

Harry merasakan air matanya mulai berjatuhan saat mendekat pada batu nisan itu, ia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menahan air matanya yang ingin jatuh. Meski hatinya terasa sakit, Harry tidak ingin James melihatnya saat ini, ia tidak ingin puteranya itu melihat Harry menangis di depan makam Daddy-nya. Harry ingin menjadi orang yang sangat kuat, tapi ia tidak tahu seberapa kuatkah dirinya untuk saat ini.

"Mommy. Apa aku bisa bicara dengan Daddy sendirian saat ini?" tanya James.

"Tentu." Ujar Harry, ia melihat dari kejauhan saat menghampiri batu nisan yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Hai, Daddy. Kami mengunjungimu lagi." Kata James, ia meletakkan bunga yang ia bawa tadi di hadapan batu nisan yang berukirkan nama Draco Malfoy di sana. Anak laki-laki itu duduk di depannya dan menatap makam ayahnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta di matanya.

James membelai batu nisan yang indah itu, tepatnya di mana nama ayahnya terukir di sana dengan jari-jari mungilnya. James duduk dengan tenang dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pangkuannya.

"Daddy, kata Mommy ini adalah bulan keenam semenjak kau pergi. Aku sangat… sangat… sangat merindukanmu di sini, Mommy bilang kami harus bahagia sekarang karena kami tahu kau telah pergi ke sebuah tempat yang sangat indah bernama surga. Apa di sana begitu indah seperti yang Mommy bilang, Daddy? Aku tahu kalau kami tidak perlu khawatir karena kami tahu kalau kau telah tinggal di sebuah istana yang sangat besar dan indah di sana. Apakah itu benar?

"Pagi ini kami membuat makanan kesukaanmu, dan aku memakannya semua… meskipun aku tidak begitu menyukai wortel dan tomat. Sekarang aku telah bisa bagaimana mengikat tali sepatuku sendiri, Mommy mengajariku minggu lalu, bahkan aku bisa membantu Mommy untuk mengikat tali sepatunya. Mommy juga mengajariku bagaimana memainkan piano, dan aku yakin kalau aku pasti bisa memainkan melody yang Daddy sering mainkan untukku sewaktu aku masih kecil. Kata Mommy aku pintar seperti dirimu karena kau bisa melakukan apapun." Di sini James kelihatan begitu bangga dengan senyum kecilnya, "Aku harap aku dapat melihatmu lagi, aku sangat merindukanmu, Daddy. Aku ingat saat kita bermain dan kau mencoba untuk menggelitikku, perutku sangat geli sampai aku tidak berhenti tertawa."

James mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan meneruskannya lagi, "Tahun ini aku akan masuk ke taman kanak-kanak, Mommy bilang aku harus melakukan itu agar aku bisa belajar di dunia Muggle sebelum pergi ke Hogwarts. Seni adalah bidang yang sangat kusukai, aku membuat sebuah gambar untuk Daddy hari ini." Kata James dengan ceria, ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang ternyata berupa gambaran di dalamnya. Ia memperlihatkannya ke hadapan batu nisan. "Lihat, Daddy? Ini adalah gambar dari keluarga kita. Di sini Mommy sedang bergandengan tangan denganmu dan kau juga menggandeng tangganku. Aku menggambar perut Mommy sedikit besar karena aku tahu adikku belum berada di sini. Aku juga menambahkan seekor anjing di sini, kau tahu 'kan kalau dari dulu aku selalu menginginkan seekor anjing? Mommy bilang ia akan memikirkannya untuk memeliharanya, tapi aku harap aku bisa segera mendapatkannya. Apa kau tahu kalau aku selalu meletakkan photomu di bawah bantalku setiap aku akan tidur? Aku melakukannya… karena… karena aku ingin Daddy selalu bersamaku setiap saat."

Harry menatap puteranya dengan sedih, ia tidak sadar kalau air matanya berlinang. Kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh James memang lugu dan sedih, membuat hatinya tertoreh karena sedih. Sampai saat ini Harry masih berharap Draco dapat berada di sampingnya saat ini.

"Aku mencoba untuk tidak menangis lagi." Suara James semakin pilu di sini. 'Tapi Mommy bilang ini tidak apa-apa, aku boleh menangis karena aku tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tahu kalau kau tidak suka kalau aku menangis karena ini cengeng, dan aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih di sana. Aku sudah mencobanya… mencoba dengan keras untuk tidak menangis, tapi aku tidak bisa." Sebuah air mata jatuh di pipi James. "Apakah ini benar kalau kau tidak akan pulang ke rumah lagi, Daddy? Kau harus pulang, karena Mommy begitu sedih dan dia menangis. Mommy menangis ketika ia tahu kalau aku tidak melihatnya. Kesedihan Mommy membuatku sedih, Daddy, karena kami tidak bisa melihatmu lagi. Mungkin suatu hari… suatu hari kami dapat mengunjungimu di surga! Saat tidur aku selalu menghidupkan lampu, aku melakukannya ini untukmu, Daddy… mungkin saja… mungkin saja kau akan pulang ke rumah dan memberiku ciuman selamat tidur seperti biasanya sebelum kau pergi."

James berdiri dari tempatnya duduk tadi, ia menggunakan lengan bajunya untuk mengahapus linangan air matanya. James menatap batu nisan yang terbuat dari batu pualam yang halus itu untuk sesaat sebelum melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada batu itu, memberinya pelukan yang sangat erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Daddy." Ujarnya sebelum berjalan menjauh dari makam ayahnya dan menghampiri Harry, dia juga melihat 'ibu'-nya menangis juga. James memberikan pelukan erat kepada Harry, membiarkan Harry menangis pada pundak kecilnya.

"_It's okay, Mommy. _Daddy selalu mengawasi kita dari surga, ia tidak akan suka kalau kita bersedih terus." Ujar James, ia membelai punggung Harry dengan lembut

"Kau benar, _Sweetheart_. Apakah kau ingin bermainan ayunan sebentar? Mommy ingin berbicara dengan Daddy sebentar." Ujar Harry.

James mengangguk singkat dan memberikan senyuman kecil pada Harry. Harry mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan mengayunkannya pelan, ia menggunakan sihir untuk membuat ayunan kecil yang tergantung di pohon besar tidak jauh dari makam Draco. James memberikan pelukan sekali lagi pada Harry sebelum berlari menuju ayunan tadi dan mulai duduk di sana.

Harry tersenyum kecil, ia berdiri dari posisinya tadi dan berjalan mendekat ke tempat di mana suaminya berbaring dengan damai untuk selamanya. Ia duduk di mana James mengambil tempat duduk tadi, perutnya yang besar karena hamil itu memang sedikit menyusahkan namun Harry tidak pernah mengeluhkan masalah itu. Harry meraba perutnya yang besar itu dengan perlahan, tidak lama lagi anak kedua mereka akan lahir di dunia ini, melengkapi keluarga kecil mereka meskipun Draco tidak berada di sana.

"Draco… dia tumbuh besar dalam beberapa bulan ini. Ketika aku memikirkannya, kau telah mengambil nama yang sempurna untuknya. James adalah anak yang sangat kuat, sama sepertimu. Dia selalu tersenyum, kau tahu, bahkan ketika aku tahu dia tengah bersedih pun ia masih tersenyum. Dia kuat sepertimu, bahkan dia sama keras kepalanya denganmu, Draco. James sangat merindukanmu lebih dari apa yang kubayangkan, terkadang aku merasa cemburu ketika ingat betapa kau sangat memperhatikannya, tetapi sekarang…. Aku merindukan saat-saat kalian berdua bersama dan bahkan aku merindukan untuk melihat kalian membuat masalah bersama seperti mengotori dapur atau membuat hangus laboratorium lagi. Aku rindu kekacauan yang kalian buat, aku rindu pada sarapan yang kalian buat untukku ketika hari ibu tiba setiap tahun, aku rindu bagaimana wajahmu ketika kau mengijinkan James untuk menyentuh tongkat sihirmu pertama kali. Tapi aku sangat merindukan ketika kita menghabiskan waktu berdua. Meskipun aku selalu memberitahumu untuk tidak memperlakukanku seperti seorang wanita, kau selalu menarikku dalam pelukanmu.

Dan ketika aku tahu kalau aku mengandung James, aku takut kalau kau akan marah karena kita belum menikah pada saat itu. Tapi kau adalah ayah yang hebat, Dray, kau adalah pahlawan terhebat yang pernah dimiliki oleh setiap anak. Aku hanya menginginkan kau ada di sini ketika puteri kita lahir beberapa minggu lagi, melengkapi keluarga kecil yang telah kita ciptakan, yang kita impi-impikan." Harry mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya namun saat ia teringat akan suaminya ia tidak bisa lagi membendungnya, "Aku takut pada saat ini juga, Draco. Aku bahkan tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk memberitahumu kalau aku hamil lagi, ini adalah hal yang sangat kusesalkan karena kau tidak pernah tahu."

"Aku dan James tinggal berdua saja di Manor. Semua orang terlalu takut untuk datang, aku tidak tahu mengapa. Hermione dan Blaise masih menyempatkan diri mereka untuk mengunjungi kami, tentunya selain mereka adalah teman baik kita, juga karena keduanya adalah ayah dan ibu baptis bagi James. Mereka selalu mengunjungi kami setiap minggu. Ketika puteri kita lahir, kita akan mempunyai hidup yang sempurna, Draco. Apakah kau ingat kalau kita selalu menginginkan seorang anak laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan bila kita mempunyai anak? Aku memikirkan Rosalie Lilian untuk nama puteri kita. Kedua anak kita adalah anak-anak yang sangat beruntung, Draco. Mereka berteman dengan para peri yang tinggal di kebun kita, bahkan para peri itu juga sering mengunjungi Rosalie meskipun ia belum lahir. Mereka selalu menyanyikan lagu-lagu merdu untuk kami, dan mengajak mereka bermain. Aku menduga mereka melakukan ini karena kau adalah ayah mereka, Dray. Aku pikir James terus tumbuh setiap harinya, ia bertambah besar sejak terakhir kali kau melihatnya, dia juga begitu mirip dengan dirimu."

Harry berhenti sebentar, ia melirik ke arah James berada untuk melihat bagaimana ia sekarang. Laki-laki muda yang manis itu tersenyum kecil saat ia tahu beberapa peri datang dan bermain bersama James, mereka tengah mendengarkan cerita-cerita yang James beritahukan kepada mereka, bahkan di antara mereka ada yang menyanyikan sebuah lullaby kecil kepada puteranya. Ketika ia tahu James telah berada pada pengawasan yang aman, Harry kembali menatap nisan suaminya dengan sedih, ia menyentuh ukiran nama Draco dengan ujung telunjuk jari tangan kanannya.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang haru kulakukan tanpa dirimu, Draco. James benar…. Aku terus menangis, padahal aku mencoba untuk tidak menangis lagi. Aku mencoba menjadi kuat untuk putra kita, namun aku tidak bisa memungkiri fakta kalau aku sedih setiap kali memikirkanmu tidak ada di sini, meninggalkanku dan James untuk selamanya. Kau hanya satu-satunya untukku. Kita sudah menjalani apapun dalam waktu yang lama bersama : perang, pekerjaanmu sebagai auror, James, pernikahan kita…. Sangat banyak kenangan yang sudah kita buat bersama. Setiap malam James selalu bertanya padaku apakah kau akan pulang ke rumah sebelum dia tidur. Aku sangat ingin menjawab 'iya' padanya agar aku dapat melihat pancaran sinar kegembiraan di matanya yang sama seperti ketika kau membuatnya bahagia."

Harry memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum melihat nisan Draco lagi, sebuah senyuman pilu muncul di wajah manisnya.

"Draco, sebentar lagi Rosalie akan lahir, aku sedikit khawatir setelah apa yang aku alami ketika aku melahirkan James. Healer-ku mengatakan kalau kelahiran anak kedua itu biasanya lebih mudah daripada anak pertama, dan aku harap semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku tahu kalau ini akan sangat menyakitkan sangat mengetahui kau tidak akan di sini untuk menggendongnya ketika Rosalie lahir atau memegang tanganku ketika James lahi 4 tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak akan mempunyai siapapun lagi untuk kuteriaki atau kusalahkan karena membuatku berada dalam situasi ini." Di sini Harry tertawa kecil, mengingat apa yang pernah ia lakukan kepada Draco ketika James lahir 4 tahun yang lalu. Wajah suaminya benar-benar khawatir dan ketakutan pada saat yang sama.

"Aku tahu kalau aku egois selama ini, tapi aku hanya ingin kau kembali lagi pada kami. Aku ingin kita menjadi keluarga seutuhnya seperti dulu, aku rindu akan segalanya tentangmu, Draco. Aku rindu semuanya, ini sangat menyakitkan bagiku ketika melihat James menangis dan membawa harapan dengannya kalau kau akan pulang ke rumah lagi. Semuanya menyakitkan…. Semuanya mengingatkanku tentang dirimu, mulai dari kamar tidur kita di mana kita merencanakan kehadiran James sampai pada pohon Willow yang kita tanam di taman pada hari yang sama ketika James lahir.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Draco, dan tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa menggantikan kedudukanmu di hatiku. Aku hanya separuh saja tanpamu, tapi aku tahu… aku tidak akan menyerah untuk anak-anak kita. Aku akan terus berusaha untuk James dan Rosalie yang akan lahir tidak lama lagi." Kata Harry, suaranya sedikit parau karena isak tangis yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku tidak percaya kalau James hampir berusia 5 tahun. Kau telah pergi dalam waktu yang tidak begitu lama, tapi kau melewatkan hampir semuanya. Dia masih mencari kehadiranmu setiap saat, dia tumbuh begitu cepat dan aku sulit untuk mencegahnya. Aku membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, aku selalu memikirkan kalau kita berdua akan menggoda James saat ia memiliki seorang kekasih, tapi sekarang…. Kelihatannya hanya aku saja yang akan melakukan itu pada James dan juga Rosalie." Harry tersenyum sedih, tidak peduli air matanya jatuh dan membasahi kedua pipinya.

Harry melihat jam tangannya, ia baru tersadar kalau hari hampir gelap. "Aku harus pergi, Love. Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam dan menyuruh James untuk tidur . aku akan kembali lagi."

Harry mengusap air matanya menggunakan lengan panjang bajunya dan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Ia menengok ke arah puteranya, ia mendapati James tengah bermain petak umpet dengan beberapa peri yang menjadi temannya bermain waktu itu.

"Honey, sekarang waktunya untuk kembali. Kita harus segera di rumah sebelum gelap dan kau harus segera pergi ke tempat tidurmu untuk tidur. Kau mirip seperti Daddy-mu ketika kalian tidak mendapatkan waktu tidur kalian, tidak akan pernah setuju dengan apapun." Kata Harry.

James cemberut sebelum tertawa lebar, ia berlari menghampiri Harry dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Lalu, apa aku bisa mengucapkan selamat malam pada Daddy, Mommy?" Tanya James.

"Tentu kau dapat, James. Nah, ayo kita pergi dari sini sebelum udaranya menjadi dingin. Aku tidak ingin kau terserang flu lagi seperti beberapa minggu lalu."

James menggandeng tangan kanan Harry dan berjalan bersama 'ibu'-nya untuk kembali ke rumah. Saat waktu tidurnya tiba, James menyalakan lampu kamarnya seperti biasanya dan berdoa pelan untuk semuanya.

"Selamat malam, Daddy. Aku janji akan membawakan gambaranku yang lainnya, dan Mommy dapat membawa Rosalie lain waktu ketika kami mengunjungimu lagi."

Setelah mengucapkan itu James memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya dan memimpikan ketika ia dan Harry berkumpul lagi dengan Draco. Sebuah senyum kecil muncul di wajah imutnya.

* * *

**The End**

**

* * *

**An : Bagaimana tanggapan kalian? apakah aku perlu untuk membuat sequel-nya?

Author : Sky


End file.
